no es lo que parece
by lupita's
Summary: Legolas es atacado por el consejero de su padre y no es el único. El y sus amigos aran lo posible por desenmascararlo/ ADVERTENCIA violación de nuestro personaje favorito
1. Chapter 1

**Descarga de responsabilidad: **nada de esto me pertenece, pertenece al tan querido profesor tolkien y a su increíble imaginación. A excepción de Elien, Eleonor, Gildor, Aldorn y Atarséro que son míos, creados por mí, mis preciosos.

**Advertencia:** violación de nuestro personaje favorito si no te gusta será mejor que no continúes.

**Capítulo 1**

Caminaba por el estrecho pasillo alumbrado por las luces de las velas, las grandes puertas se alzaban a los lados del corredor desierto.

El príncipe sintió que lo vigilaban, el pensamiento se desvaneció cuando unos brazos lo tomaron fuertemente, mientras un brazo lo rodeaba el otro le tapó la boca. Trato de zafarse pero el elfo lo tenía sostenido con mucha fuerza. Empezó a sentir como lo jalaban hacia el interior de una de las recamaras.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Entre tanto forcejear logro soltarse, trato de correr hacia la salido, cuando hubo dado un paso sintió un dolor en el cachete que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio por un instante y cayó al suelo. La puerta se cerró produciendo u sonido seco y la oscuridad reino en el interior. Sus ojos azules recorrían de lado a lado del cuarto buscando entre las sombras a su atacante.

Logro distinguir a un elfo frente a él, se reía con una ruidosa carcajada que le helo la sangre. El elfo rubio se estremeció sintiendo el miedo que crecía rápidamente en su interior, tenía que encontrar alguna manera de salir de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando el hombre se acercaba; aun en el suelo empezó hacerse para atrás, pronto fue jalado bruscamente de los pies, trato de soltarse y patear a su atacante, se enderezo para golpearlo con las manos en la cara. Pronto sus manos fueron sujetadas por las muñecas con la misma fuerza. Al verse libre de mover sus pies lo pateo con toda la fuerza que poseía.

El elfo rodo hacia un lado soltándolo. Legolas se levantó rápidamente y corrió en dirección a l puerta. Toco la perilla de la puerta y cuando comenzó a girarla fue jalado por la cintura alejándolo de ella, fue empujado a una de las paredes. Sus brazos quedaron inmovilizados entre su pecho y la pared, siendo presionado por el hombre, que al mismo tiempo se desabrochaba el pantalón.

Un momento después siguió con el de Legolas. El elfo rubio forcejeaba para impedir que el atacante lograra su objetivo. Envuelto en la desesperación empezó a gritar ''no''. Fue sujeto pronto por la boca apagando todo sonido que saliera de él. Después de varios minutos logro desabrocharle los pantalones para después bajárselos.

El estómago se le revolvió cuando sintió como el miembro del hombre era introducido en el tan violentamente. Al verse sin escape cerro sus ojos fuertemente tratando de contener las lágrimas más aun así algunas lograron escapar y corrían por sus mejillas, esperando a que acabara aquella pesadilla.

Después de una eternidad el hombre se apartó causando que el elfo rubio cayera al suelo, algunas de sus lágrimas a un caían por su rostro, podía sentir como era arrebatada una parte de él, no podía soportar la idea y el dolor que esto le causaba. Abrazo sus piernas pegándose lo más que podía hacia la fría pared; el elfo de cabello oscuro se quedó junto a él acomodándose el pantalón finalizando con un nudo para sostenerlo en su lugar.

El elfo se agacho y tomo a Legolas por el cabello sin la menor delicadeza, saco un cuchillo pequeño y corto un mechón de la cabellera rubia y lo guardo en su mano cerrada fuertemente. Soltó al príncipe con la misma brusquedad con la que lo tomo por el cabello empujándolo contra la pared. El hombre se levantó y salió por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí.

Legolas volvió a rodear sus piernas con sus brazos escondió su cabeza en ellos. Estaba solo en la oscura habitación, nadie podría verlo así que dejo que las lágrimas corrieran libremente fuera de sus ojos, su corazón se encogía con el miedo y la tristeza que crecían en su alma. El tiempo pasaba lentamente que no pudo saber cuánto tiempo había permanecido sentado, podían ser horas o tal vez minutos.

Decidido, se levantó lentamente apoyando su mano en la pared; se subió el pantalón verde que traía y se lo sujeto con un nudo sencillo, se secó la cara lo mejor que pudo y se acomodó un poco el cabello.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él. El pasillo seguía estando desierto, camino atreves de los muros. De vez en cuando se volvía para ver si alguien lo seguía, tenía la impresión de estar desprotegido.

**Continuara….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

El príncipe entro a su habitación, cerrando las puertas tras de sí y les puso el seguro. Recargo en ella su cabeza, al fin se sentía a salvo, que nada malo podría pasarle en su habitación.

Cansado cruzo la recamara. Entro al baño y lleno la tina con agua tibia mientras se desvestía. Cuando la tina de baño se hubo llenado entro al agua, una vez adentro se deshizo las trenzas que sujetaban su cabello. Se sentía de cierta manera usado, sentía que se caía a pedazos por dentro. No sabía quién había sido, no entendía como es que existía gente capaz de hacer algo como eso.

Cuando se terminó de bañar; salió del agua, se secó cada parte de su cuerpo se puso ropa limpia; estaba agradecido de estar limpio de nuevo y a ver dejado atrás la suciedad que traía. Se acomodó en su cama. Metido en las cobijas tratado de dormir, no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaría cuando su padre se enterara de lo sucedido, no sabía si podría conseguir ser amado por una mujer al conocer su pasado, tal vez sería rechazado por sus amigos, no tenían la menor idea de quien era su atacante y si lo volvería hacer.

Legolas se quedó dormido con estos pensamientos. El sol estaba ya en lo alto y el príncipe seguía durmiendo, perdido en sus sueños donde todo era maravilloso y no tenía que preocuparse de nada; estaba rodeado de árboles que le susurraban, las aves de distintos tamaños volaban a su alrededor cantando una….

Se despertó rápidamente al escuchar que era tocada su puerta…''TOC, TOC'' se escuchó por segunda vez seguido por una voz:

'' Príncipe Legolas ''

'' ¿Sí? ''

'' Su padre quiere verlo, lo espera en su oficina ''

'' En un momento voy ''

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió con las ropas que normalmente usaba, se recogió el cabello de la cara con una trenza. Un minuto después ya había salido de la recamara dirigiéndose a la oficina de su padre.

Estaba parado frente a las puertas de la oficina, extendió el brazo para tocar y anunciar su llegada; algo lo detuvo en ese instante: una ruidosa carcajada. Legolas recordó la noche anterior y se percató que era la misma risa del elfo que lo ataco. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, quería salir corriendo pero sus pies no se movían del suelo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, dos elfos aparecieron en el umbral. Recargado junto a un escritorio de madera tallada estaba su padre el rey de los elfos del Bosque Negro. El elfo que abrió la puerta era alto y de cabello castaño, era un hombre inteligente por lo que fue nombrado como uno de los consejeros del reino, era Gildor.

Él supo de inmediato que el elfo que lo había atacado era Gildor. Por un momento pensó que no podía ser él, orto pensamiento cruzo por su mente: la hija del médico le había advertido que no se confiara del consejero pues podía ser peligroso.

'' Legolas '' dijo Thranduil

El príncipe entro en la habitación. En cuanto cruzo las puertas el otro elfo salió de la oficina cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

'' ¿Estás bien? '' pregunto el rey

'' Si, ¿Por qué? ''

''Tte has quedado dormido, ya es medio día ''

'' Estaba un poco cansado ''

'' ….En fin, quería verte para recordarte que dentro de 15 días necesitare las actas, para que le vallas avanzando y no como la última vez que lo de dejaste para el último momento ¿quedo claro? ''

'' Si adar ''

**Continuara….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

**10 DÍAS DESPUÉS…**

El príncipe del bosque negro regresaba de su tarea de cazar y matar a las arañas que venían de Dol Guldur. El crepúsculo pintaba el cielo cuando entro por las puertas acompañado de un grupo de elfos. Dentro del grupo estaba Elien, su mejor amigo desde que era un niño; eran de la misma edad con tan solo unos cuantos días Elien era mayor.

Una vez que todos entraron cerraron las puertas, los elfos rompieron filas, la mayoría se dirigió a su casa para descansar después de las muchas horas que habían estado cazando a las arañas. Por otra parte Legolas y Elien después de cada cacería iban a un pequeño bar dentro del reino.

'' Legolas, ¿vamos a la taberna? ''

''Hoy no tengo ganas Elien '' contesto el príncipe. En los últimos diez días no había querido salir de su habitación sin ser necesario, en todos lados se sentía desprotegido con la excepción de su recamara y cercas de su padre que muy pocas veces al día lo veía.

'' Hace mucho que no sales ''

'' He estado ocupado ''

'' Ándale ven y después te ayudo con lo que tengas que hacer ''

'' No lo sé…''

'' Porfa, no quiero ir solo ''

'' Solo por un rato…''

'' Veras que no te arrepentirás ''

Elien tomo a Legolas por la muñeca haciéndolo caminar hacia el bar. La taberna estaba iluminada con velas, había mesas redondas y bancos de madera que hacia juego con la barra y los barriles que estaban detrás de ella. Tenía un aspecto muy hogareño. Algunos elfos estaban en la barra y otros en las más más cercanas; al fondo estaban sentados una pareja de elfos, el hombre estaba abrazando a una mujer que tenía las manos en la cara.

'' Mira, ahí están Eleonor y Aldorn '' señalo Elien

Ambos se acercaron a la pareja. El rubio elfo se percató de que Eleonor estaba llorando. Cuando llegaron hasta ellos Legolas pregunto '' ¿Por qué llora? ''

Eleonor levanto la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas '' es una larga historia ''

'' Tenemos tiempo '' contesto Elien jalando un banco para sentarse al igual que el príncipe

'' Es por mi hermana…la…la''

'' La violaron '' termino la frase Aldorn

'' ¿Qué? '' dijeron al mismo tiempo.

'' Ella dice que fue Gildor… el consejero de tu padre '' señalo Eleonor mirando al elfo rubio. Legolas no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. No sabía qué hacer, definitivamente había sido atacado por Gildor y no era el único si no también la hermana menor de Eleonor.

'' Fui esta mañana con el rey…'' continuo

'' ¿Y qué paso? ''

'' No me creyó… dijo que iba a ver una investigación y después tomaría una decisión ''

'' Gildor es muy inteligente… '' continuo Aldorn '' encontrara la forma de parecer inocente ante los ojos del rey ''

'' No puede no hacer le nada a ese maldito '' dijo Elien

'' A menos que… ''

'' ¿Qué? '' dijeron todos al mismo tiempo a excepción de Aldorn

'' A menos que nosotros tengamos pruebas y se las presentáramos al rey personalmente ''

'' Eso será difícil ''

'' Con sus ayuda será más fácil así que… ¿Qué dicen, nos ayudaran? ''

'' Cuentan con mi apoyo '' dijo Elien

'' ¿y tú, Legolas? '' pregunto Eleonor

Bajo la mirada de todos el príncipe pensó que sería lo mejor, de esa manera la ayudaba y se podía ayudar a él sin que los demás se dieran cuenta que de igual forma era una víctima.

'' Los ayudare ''

'' Bien, y… ¿Cómo le vamos hacer? ''

El elfo rubio recordó la noche en que lo violaron. Le dolía tener que recordar tan doloroso momento de su vida, sabía que de esa manera podía ayudar a sus amigos. Una idea cruzo por su mente o más bien una pregunta ¿qué había pasado con el mechón de cabello que le había cortado? ¿En algún lugar debía de estar guardado? Después de un momento en que todos guardaron silencio dijo: '' hay que registrar su habitación, tal vez encontremos algo''

'' ¡Eso es! Es lo que vamos hacer ''

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

El sol se ocultó y en su lugar aparecieron las estrellas adornando el cielo del este al oeste. Como todos los días era costumbre que el rey y el príncipe cenaran juntos en el salón y esta noche no era la excepción.

Thranduil estaba sentado en la cabecera de una mesa tallada en madera y a su lado derecho se encontraba Legolas. Los platos contenían un poco de verduras, una porción de carne perfectamente cocinada y otro tanto de puré de papa; en la mesa también había una canasta con un par de panecillos, una botella de vino que había sido abierta para llenar las dos copas de cristal.

'' Ada '' el joven elfo rompió el silencio '' ¿Qué pasara con Eleonor y su familia? ''

'' Veo que ya te has enterado '' miro a su hijo

'' Eleonor me lo dijo, me la encontré hace rato ''

'' Mientras tanto se hará una investigación, quiero asegurarme de que sea verdad lo que dice ''

'' ¿No le crees que es verdad? ''

'' No se trata de eso ion, es una acusación muy grave, es la primera vez que algo como esto pasa ''

'' Pero si fuera verdad ¿Qué arias con Gildor? ''

'' Aún es muy pronto para tomar una decisión Legolas ''

El joven príncipe asintió y siguió comiendo, sabía que no lograría obtener respuesta a sus preguntas.

Después de cenar se dirigió a su habitación a descansar. Entro a su recamara y se recostó en la cama debajo de las cobijas dispuesto a dormir. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de tanto pensar. Había pasado por muchas emociones durante el día.

Deseaba de todo corazón que Gildor fuera declarado culpable y castigado, que pagara por todos y cada uno de sus delitos, no quería volverlo a ver ni tener ningún contacto con él; que desapareciera de su vida para siempre y que no volviera a lastimar a otro elfo o elfa el resto de su vida.

No tardó mucho en adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños, todo era maravilloso en él. Todas sus preocupaciones y temores desaparecían como si fuera una espacie de magia que lo envolvía entre sus brazos.

_Estaba acostado en el pasto humedecido por la briza, contemplando las estrellas del cielo. El lugar era perfumado por las flores violetas de los alrededores .El viento jugueteaba con las hojas de los árboles, traía con él una dulce melodía, como un susurro tranquilizador después de momentos tormentosos, como un vestido sobre el cuerpo desnudo en una noche de frio invierno, como los cálidos brazos de una madre abrazando a su hijo y protegiéndolo de todo aquello que lo hacía sentir indefenso…_

_¡HAAAAAA! Un agudo grito rompió la tranquilidad. Se puso de pie rápidamente mientras buscaba con la vista la dirección de la cual había sido producido el ruido…. ¡HHAAAAA!... escucho detrás de él, enseguida de dio media vuelta y…. se espantó ante lo que vio…_

_Una criatura con forma humana estaba parada detrás de él, tenía un olor a huevos podridos, su rostro gris era cubierto por su cabello lacio y del color más negro que había visto, aun así se podía notar que sus ojos estaban ausentes dejando solamente las cuencas hundidas y ennegrecidas; estaba usando un vestido negro que le cubría los brazos y los pies descalzos. La criatura abrió la boca dejando ver su lengua negra y provocando un agudo y chillón grito…._

… _de pronto todo se oscureció… intento orientarse pero fue en vano, todo había desaparecido, la felicidad se fue. Sentían como su corazón se aceleraba dentro de su pecho… unas manos ennegrecidas salieron de la oscuridad y lo jalaron fuertemente. Intento soltarse, en ese momento fue sujetado por varios pares de manos…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe mientras se sentaba en la cama con una rapidez que ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta. Su respiración se aceleró brutalmente. Era una pesadilla, solamente fue una pesadilla, se decía a sí mismo una otra vez tratando de tranquilizarse.

Después de unos minutos logro calmarse, su respiración regreso a su estado normal.

La luna aun reinaba en el cielo, se recostó de regreso sobre las almohadas intentando poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo, tratando de no pensar en la horrible pesadilla; comenzó a pensar en otras cosas para distraer su mente: sus recuerdos de cuando era niño no tardaron en florecer, se veía corriendo por los pasillos del palacio haciendo travesuras a los guardias o robándose pastelitos de la cocina sí que su padre se diera cuenta.

Las horas pasaron, la luz del sol iluminaba la recamara del príncipe. No logro dormir el resto de la noche, decidido a que ya no podría dormir decidió levantarse. Se vistió correctamente y se peinó su dorado cabello, se puso sus botas cafeces. Tomo un libro del libreo de enfrente de la ventana, '' solitario en las montañas'' decía el libro en la pasta color miel.

Se sentó en el sofá frente a una pequeña mesa de centro. Abrió el libro y se dispuso a leer. ''TOC TOC'' se escuchó que era golpeada suavemente la puerta. Dejo el libro sobre la mesa, se levantó, camino y abrió la puerta después de que se volvieran a escuchar de nuevo los golpecitos.

Apareció Elien en el umbral siendo iluminado por la luz de la recamara '' ¡Legolas! ''

'' ¿Qué sucede? '' pregunto el príncipe mientras se apartaba para dejarlo pasar a la habitación.

'' Tengo una idea para atrapar a Gildor… '' dijo entusiasmado '' se ha organizado una reunión de consejo dentro de tres días donde todos los consejeros asistirán al atardecer a la sala de juntas, por lo que Gildor no llegara a su habitación hasta después del anochecer ''

'' Tendremos tiempo suficiente para entrar y salir de su casa sin que se dé cuenta''

'' ¡Exacto! ''

'' ¿Les dijiste a los demás? ''

''Si, vengo de la casa de Eleonor y con ella estaba Aldorn''

'' Bien, entraremos a la casa de Gildor en tres dias''

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

Los siguientes días pasaron lentamente, pero a la vez tan rápido que apenas les dio tiempo para ponerse de acuerdo en el plan que llevarían a cabo esa misma noche.

Legolas, Elien, Aldorn y Eleonor ansiaban que empezara la reunión una vez llegado el atardecer.

Justo antes de que el sol se ocultara, todos los consejeros se dirigieron a la sala de juntas para la reunión, durante el transcurso de esta se trataron varios temas sobren todo el tema de que cada vez estaban llegando más arañas del norte del reino.

Por otro lado, Legolas caminaba por los pasillos alumbrados por las velas colocadas a ambos lados del corredor, llevaba puesta una capa verde con una capucha colocada perfectamente sobre el cabello rubio para evitar ser visto. Con paso decidido giro a la derecha cuando llego al final de pasillo a la vez que entraba a otro todavía más largo que el anterior, en dirección al lugar donde se quedaron de ver.

Eleonor a se encontraba en aquel lugar cuando el príncipe llego. Era un pequeño armario debajo de unas escaleras, el lugar estaba lleno de polvo, iluminado por una sola vela que estaba sobre una mesa en medio de la habitación.

'' Ya estás aquí '' afirmo el elfo

'' Tenías razón… es un lugar donde pocos vienen ¿Cómo lo encontraste? ''

'' Descubrí muchas cosas cuando era un niño ''

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y apareció un elfo de cabello castaño en el umbral. Era Aldorn. Miro a los dos elfos que estaban en el armario y después dijo: '' ¿están listos?, ya es hora… Elien nos está esperando afuera de la casa de Gildor ''

'' No hay que hacerlo esperar más '' dijo Eleonor

Aldorn se apartó de la puerta y Legolas y Eleonor salieron del cuarto. Los tres elfos caminaron por el corredor que apareció ante ellos, girando aquí y allá hasta estar a unos metros de la casa del consejero. Aun par de metros de la casa estaba Elien con todos y cada uno de sus sentidos alerta; apareció una pequeña sonrisa al verlos acercarse. Los cuatro elfos se pararon enfrente de la puerta.

''Y… ¿Cómo vamos a entrar? '' pregunto Eleonor

'' Ya había pensado en ello hace un par de días'' dijo Elien

El elfo que había hablado se acercó a la puerta y se paró de puntas mientras pasó una mano por arriba del marco de la puerta, justo a la mitad encontró algo que sobresalía, se detuvo y lo tomo con la mano. El color plateado de la llave brillaba en su mano, la metió en la cerradura y la hizo girar abriendo así la puerta.

Los tres elfos lo miraron sorprendidos por unos segundos, Aldorn entro primero seguido de Eleonor, Legolas entro después de ella. Había una pequeña salita conformada de dos sillones color marrón y una mesita en el centro, enfrente de esta estaba dos libreros ocupados por libros de diferentes tamaños y colores. Había tres puertas que conectaban a otras habitaciones.

'' Esperare afuera por si alguien viene '' dijo Elien desde la entrada.

El príncipe se volvió hacia el elfo y asintió. El elfo regreso al pasillo cerrando las puertas tras de sí. Aldorn paseaba por la casa mientras Eleonor se dedicaba a observar cada detalle.

'' ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que buscar? '' dijo Aldorn mientras abría unas puertitas de un mueble de madera.

'' Algo que lo haga ver culpable '' dijo Legolas.

El elfo rubio camino hasta una de las puertas y la abrió, era una pequeña cocina impecablemente limpia, sin ningún rastro de polvo. Camino a otra de las puertas mientras Eleonor miraba los libros. En su interior había una cama matrimonial entre dos pequeñas mesas, también había una ventana que iluminaba la habitación y un ropero que llegaba hasta el techo. Podía escuchar que hablaban de libros sus amigos en la otra habitación. Salió de la recamara cerrando la puerta.

Entro por la tercera puerta seguido de Aldorn. Era una recamara de baño, había algunas toallas, un biombo dividía el cuarto en dos.

''Oigan… creo que encontré algo'' dijo Eleonor

Ambos elfos salieron de la recamara y se acercaron a la elfa. Ella tenía lo que parecía un libro en las manos. Cuando llegaron junto a Eleonor ella les mostro una pequeña caja pintada como si fuera un libro. La abrió dejando ver su contenido: mechones de cabello.

Mechones de cabellos de distintos tonos de castaño, unos más oscuros que otros. Cada mechón era sujetado por un delgado listón blando y tenía escrito un nombre, probablemente el nombre de sus víctimas. La cajita estaba casi llena en su totalidad, fácilmente eran unos quince mechones.

Aldorn tomo uno de los que estaban hasta arriba y decía como nombre '' Elwin'', era el nombre de la hermana de Eleonor. Era la evidencia que estaban buscando, ahí estaba en sus manos.

**Continuara….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Aldorn se lo mostro a Eleonor, que en este momento era un mar de emociones: felicidad, tristeza, miedo, preocupación, desesperación, enojo. Legolas lo tomo de las manos del elfo para observarlo mejor, no media más de siete centímetros de largo y claramente se podía leer el nombre de Elwin escrito con tinta negra sobre el fino listón con el que estaba amarrado.

Eleonor bajo la mirada a sus manos donde estaba la pequeña caja, se dejaba ver un mechón de cabello que a diferencia de los otros este era rubio y brillante; un par de mechones sobre el ocultaban la mayor parte. Tomo el cofrecillo con una mano y alzo la mano para tomarlo.

Lo sostuvo entre sus dedos, podía sentir la suavidad en su piel; se quedó atónita. Aldorn la miro y se percató enseguida lo que estaba sucediendo era un mechón de Legolas, al igual que la elfa se quedó sin palabras. El príncipe sintió las miradas sobre él y levanto la vista de los cabellos para encontrarse con las miradas de sus amigos que lo miraban de tal manera que no necesitaba escuchar lo que le dirían pues ya se lo imaginaba.

Un silencio abrumador creció rápidamente extendiéndose por la habitación sin piedad, haciendo crecer la incomodidad en cada uno de ellos. El joven príncipe se quedó sin palabras, no podía encontrar nada productivo que pudiera decir. Lo sabían. Sabían lo que para él había sido un secreto durante las últimas semanas. En su mente crecían rápidamente una infinidad de ideas ¿Qué pensaran? ¿Le dirán a alguien? ¿Mi padre descubrirá la verdad? ¿Qué dirá el pueblo? ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? ¿Mi vida cambiara? Estas y más preguntas se hacía al mismo tiempo sin tener respuesta a ninguna de ellas.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Elien apareció en el umbral '' ya viene Gildor '' dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí con el seguro. Más de uno miro a diferentes partes de la pequeña casa en busca de alguna salida. Pronto un pensamiento cruzo por la mente de Legolas: rápidamente vislumbro una ventana en lo que parecía una habitación. La habitación de Gildor.

'' Por aquí'' dijo mientras se dirigía a la recamara. El resto no dudo ni un segundo en seguirlo. El elfo abrió la ventana deslizándola hacia arriba mientras Elien cerraba la puerta de la recamara….

Se escuchó la cerradura abrirse….

El príncipe hizo un ademan a Eleonor de que saliera por la ventana primero, ella no reacciono hasta que Elien le dio un ligero empujón hacia la salida. Trepo rápidamente a través de ella y agarro fuertemente de las raíces que se extendía por la parte exterior de la pared.

Después de ella salió Aldorn haciendo lo mismo….

Se escuchaban los pasos cada vez más cerca de la puerta….

Legolas fue el siguiente en salir ya que Elien se había negado a salir antes que él, no era momento de discutir a sí que accedió a salir. Elien salió después de él. En cuanto hubo salido la puerta de la habitación se abrió…. Los pasos se acercaban a la ventana…

A pesar de que los elfos no hacen el menor ruido evitaban hacer cualquier movimiento en temor a ser descubiertos, si hubieran podido hubieran dejando de respirar. El elfo llego a la ventana, con un movimiento decidido y con un golpe seco cerro la ventana y regreso a la pequeña sala.

Los músculos se les relajaron en cuanto escucharon que los pasos se alejaban de la ventana. El rio pasaba rápidamente debajo de ellos llevándose todo a su paso mientras se sostenían de la rocosa pierda del exterior. El elfo rubio se movió con una agilidad que caracteriza a los elfos silvanos. Con ayuda de las raíces y la rocosa piedra logro llegar hasta una ventana que estaba a solo un par de metros de donde se encontraba.

Deslizo su mano sobre el cristal abriendo la ventana, entro al interior de un corredor alumbrado con algunas velas, se aseguró de no a ver sido visto por ningún guardia; el pasillo estaba totalmente desierto, reinaba un silencio que lo hacía ponerse nervioso sin saber porque. Los demás elfos lo siguieron y entraron al igual que lo hizo Legolas.

''Uff… eso estuvo cercas '' dijo Elien

'' La junta debió de haber acabado ya, y por eso regreso '' dijo Aldorn

'' Entre más pronto se acabe todo esto mejor''

'' Esto no se acabara hasta que Gildor haya desaparecido de mi vida'' dijo Eleonor. Sujeto la caja fuertemente entre sus dedos '' le llevare esto al rey ahora mismo''

'' ¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso '' dijo el príncipe '' no hoy ''

'' ¿Por qué no? ''

''Por qué lo conozco y sé que se enojara''

'' Lo dices por el mechón rubio''

Un nudo se le hizo en el estómago….

'' Eleonor, ya basta'' dijo Aldorn rompiendo el silencio que se había creado '' Legolas tiene razón, el rey estará cansado si lo molestamos con esto se enojara y no servirá de nada…. Hay que esperar hasta mañana''

''Bien'' dijo en tono molesto mirándolos con recelo.

'' Mientras tanto yo guardare la caja'' dijo el príncipe

''De acuerdo'' y se la dio de mala gana. El rubio la tomo entre sus manos; Eleonor, al dársela se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda y camino con paso decidido adentrándose en la oscuridad.

''Guárdala bien'' le dijo Aldorn poniéndole una de sus manos en el hombro del elfo.

'' Descuida, nadie puede entrar en la habitación sin autorización''

El elfo asintió con la cabeza. '' que descanses''

''Igual''

Aldorn se dio la vuelta, siguiendo los pasos de Eleonor. Al desaparecer de la vista Legolas soltó un respiro del que evidentemente Elien logro darse cuenta.

'' ¿Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo, verdad? ''

'' No quiero hablar de eso ahora ''

'' Está bien… nos vemos mañana…''

''…''

'' Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo y te apoyare en lo que necesites''

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza ''gracias Elien''

'' Buenas noches '' y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Soltó un respiro nuevamente, todo había pasado tan rápido: lo sabían, sabían que él también era una víctima de Gildor, no sabía que pasaría al día siguiente, como reaccionaria su padre. Camino hacia su habitación.

Al llegar a ella entro, la luz de una vela evitaba que esta estuviera sumida en la negrura de la oscuridad. Se dirigió al escritorio, abrió el segundo cajón, saco las actas que había terminado de hacer ese mismo día. Puso la caja en el interior para después colocar encima de él las actas.

Cerrando el cajón, se dirigió a su cama dispuesto a descansar…

**Continuara…Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: **

Ya en su cama muchos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente: ¿Qué pasara el día siguiente? ¿Qué pasara ahora que sus amigos descubrieron que era víctima del consejero de su padre? ¿Qué pasara si su padre descubre el mechón de cabello? ¿Qué pensaría de el? ¿Que pasara si el pueblo se entera?

Trataba de imaginar las distintas maneras en que podrían pasar las cosas. No quería que llegara el momento de afrontar la verdad pero era peor tener que esperar que pase lo que no se puede evitar. Sabía que tendría que hacerlo, era lo mejor que podía hacer; tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Tenía la impresión que no dormiría bien esa noche y tenía razón. Apenas y pudo dormir un par de horas o almenos eso pensaba. Se despertó cuando el sol comenzaba a salir y al no poder volverse a dormir se decidió a levantarse, los pensamientos aun lo seguían atormentando.

Paseo por la habitación por un rato sin saber qué hacer, se acercó al escritorio para asegurarse que la cajita estuviera todavía ahí. La puso sobre la mesa, la miro durante un rato hasta que se decidió a abrirla; vio el mechón rubio y lo sostuvo en su mano durante unos segundos, lo puso sobre la mesa y tomo otro de los mechones. El mechón era de color castaño al igual que el resto, tenía escrito el nombre de Elwin e igualmente lo coloco junto al mechón de cabellos rubios.

Así continuo mirando los nombres escritos en el pequeño listón que sujetaba los cabellos: Araglas, Daeron, Daisy, Elenath y su hermano Eldarin también estaba, Elenna y su prima Fíriel, y muchos otros que no conocía. En general todos eran aproximadamente de la misma edad.

No podía soportarlo más. Guardo los mechones en la caja y está en el cajón justo debajo de las actas. Se puso sus ropas verdes, su arco y su cargad con flechas, sus cuchillos gemelos y salió de la habitación. Camino por los corredores y pasillos, en algunos había pocos elfos dedicándose a sus labores diarias. Salió por las grandes puertas de piedra de las cuevas.

Ahí afuera se encontraba Elien al igual que Tauriel quien era muchos años menor que él, también estaban cuatro elfos y cuatro elfas más; dispuestos a partir al interior del bosque para deshacerse de las horripilantes arañas que provenían de Dol Guldur.

'' ¡Valla! Llegas temprano'' dijo Tauriel al verlo llegar

'' ¿Ya estás lista? ''

''Nomas faltabas tu''

''Pues vamos a cazar arañas''

Se dirigieron todos juntos al interior del bosque donde la oscuridad hacia cada vez más difícil de vislumbrar pero al ser elfos no les afectaba en lo más mínimo. No tardaron mucho en encontrar un nido de las arañas. Con ayuda de sus arcos y cuchillos logro vencerlas con facilidad.

'' ¿Todo bien? '' le pregunto Elien

'' Si, fue fácil acabar con el nido''

'' No me refería a eso''

'' ¿Entonces...? ''

''Normalmente no estás aquí tan temprano… ¿tiene algo que ver con lo que paso ayer? ''

'' … ''

'' ¿A qué se refería Eleonor cuando dijo lo del mechón rubio? ''

''No quiero hablar de eso ¿sí? ''

Elien no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza.

Juntaron todas las arañas en un montón para después prenderles fuego. Cuando las llamas se extinguieron no quedo más que restos de las cenizas de lo que habían sido arañas. Se encargaron de quitar las telarañas de los árboles que fue más laborioso que acabar con las bestias.

Cuando terminaron de limpiar regresaron a las cuevas.

Al entrar por las puertas el príncipe se separó del resto de sus compañeros. Camino por un pasillo distinto, al dar vuelta a la derecha se encontró con el rostro de Galion, el mayordomo del rey.

'' ¡Mi príncipe! Su padre lo ha estado buscando ''

'' ¿Está en su oficina? ''

'' Así es… debería verlo está un poco disgustado ''

Asintió con la cabeza, el mayordomo hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y siguió caminando. Legolas se dirigió a la oficina de su padre sin saber que esperar ¿tal vez ya se había enterado de lo sucedido? Y Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Toco la puerta, ''adelante '' contesto una voz desde el interior. Así lo hizo, al encontrarse adentro de la habitación

'' ¿Me buscabas? ''

'' Te dije que me tenías que entregar las actas y no lo hiciste '' contesto con voz seria.

''Eestuve algo ocupado ''

'' ¿Ocupado? ''

'' Iré a mi habitación por ellas ''

'' No será necesario… le dije a Gildor que me las trajera''

'' ¿Entro a mi habitación? ''

'' Obviamente Legolas''

'' ¿Te dijo algo en especial? ''

'' No, no me dijo algo en especial '' dijo con tono molesto '' ¿alguna otra cosa?''

''No...''

'' Bien, entonces puedes retirarte''

Salió de la habitación con calma. En cuanto cerró la puerta tras el emprendió carrera a su recamara. Entro a toda prisa y se dirigió al escritorio, abrió el segundo cajón para encontrarse con la sorpresa de no estar la cajita; Gildor se la había llevado cuando fue a buscar las actas.

No lo podía creer. Tanto que les había costado conseguirla para que se les fuera arrebatada, y no arrebatada por cualquier elfo si no por el mismo Guildor.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? Guildor ahora sabía que fue el príncipe quien entro a su habitación y le robo la caja. Quería decirles a sus amigos lo ocurrido pero lamentablemente ya era tarde y probablemente ya estarían dormidos; tendría que esperar hasta al día siguiente para poder decirles.

Trato de calmarse y poder dormir pero desde lo sucedido no había pasado ni una sola noche en que pudiera dormir como lo hacía antes; pesadillas y sueños oscuros atormentaban sus soñar cada vez que se disponía a dormir. A diferencia de la noches pasadas solamente un pensamiento lo atormentaba: Eleonor lo mataría, cuando se enterara de que la caja había desaparecido.

**Continuara….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

'' ¿Qué? ¿Qué?...'' dijo Eleonor

'' ¿Cómo es que Gildor tiene la caja? '' dijo Aldorn levantándose de su asiento, se paró detrás de la elfa sentada a su lado y sujeto sus hombros con fuerza pero sin causarle algún daño.

'' Entro a mi habitación y se llevó la caja…''

'' Pensé que nadie podía entrar en tu habitación'' dijo Elien

'' Mi padre le ordeno que recogiera las actas que estaban en los cajones de mi escritorio junto con la caja…''

'' ¡LEGOLAS! '' grito Eleonor al mismo tiempo en que se paraba de su asiento pero fue detenida por los fuertes brazos del guerrero a su espalda.

'' Esto es malo '' decía Elien empezando a caminar de un lado a otro sin dirección.

'' Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer para recuperarla '' se podía sentir la preocupación en la voz de Aldorn

'' ¡Por los Valar!... '' dijo Eleonor

'' Gildor seguramente la habrá ocultado en otro lugar…'' dijo Elien moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha repetidas veces.

''Sin mencionar que sabe que yo la robe'' dijo el príncipe

''No puede acusarte de nada mello-nin, si lo hiciera tendría que revelar el contenido de la caja…''

''Ciertamente ya no sé de qué es capaz…''

'' ¡Todo es tu culpa Legolas! '' dijo molesta levantándose por fin de la silla.

'' ¿Mi culpa? ''

''Tú fuiste el que se quedó con la caja''

''No se la hubiera llevado si mi padre no…''

'' ¡Claro! Échale la culpa al rey de lo que paso''

'' ¡Eleonor!..'' dijo Aldorn reprendiéndola ''no es culpa de nadie, solo hay un enemigo aquí y es Gildor… debemos estar unidos, solo así lograremos que se vea culpable y sea desterrado del reino''

''Bien'' dijo de mala gana

Toda la habitación quedo en completo silencio, los segundos parecían horas y horas sin poder ver el momento del final de tan incómoda sensación que corría por todo su cuerpo provocando la sensación de escalofríos en los huesos. Y si después de todo si había sido su culpa, si le hubiera entregado personalmente las actas a su padre no se habría visto en la necesidad de mandar a alguien por ellas, por lo tanto, no habría entrado a su habitación y se hubiera llevado la caja.

No podía soportarlo más, tenía que salir de la habitación ahora mismo. '' disculpen…'' dijo con voz decidida intentando ocultar todo rastro de los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente en ese momento. Dio vuelta sobre sus talones y salió de la pequeña sala donde se encontraban. Salió por las puertas de roble para entrar a un pasillo.

Camino un par de metros tratando de despejar su mente de los pensamientos que le nublaban la vista. Un elfo se atravesó por enfrente del el evitando que continuara su caminar. Un vuelco le dio el corazón, un aire frio le recorrió los huesos, un nudo se le hizo en el estómago al percatarse de la presencia de Gildor.

En su rostro no había nada de duda, nada más que una sonrisa fría al igual que las palabras que salieron de sus labios: ''mi príncipe…''

'' … ''

''Espero que no le moleste, el rey me ordeno recoger las actas de su habitación''

''Que bueno que las encontraste'' dijo sarcásticamente

La sonrisa fría del consejero se desapareció de su rostro por completo. Unos pasos se acercaban detrás de el hasta detenerse a su lado. Era Elien. Gildor miro unos segundos al recién llegado.

''Que tenga un buen día'', hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y se retiró de donde estaban para seguir por otro pasillo. En cuanto desapareció de su vista dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones liberándolos de la tensión. No necesitaban decir ninguna palabra para saber lo que pensaban; tenía un enojo creciendo dentro de él, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era que todo acabara de una vez por todas y no volver a saber de él. No era el único que lo pensaba, Elien también sentía lo mismo, lo veía en sus ojos.

La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de él -o al menos eso parecía-. Todo le daba vueltas cuando el príncipe del bosque negro se desvaneció y no supo nada más. Gracias a los reflejos del elfo a su lado evitaron que cayera fuertemente contra el suelo y se hiciera daño…..

* * *

><p>Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba recostado sobre su cama. Tubo que parpadear varias veces antes de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz de su habitación, sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente toda la recamara. Aun par de metros de él se encontraba Thranduil hablando con su amigo y medico llamado Atarséro, un elfo de pocas palabras pero de muy amable y de buen corazón; quería a Legolas como aun hijo, después de que su hijo falleciera a una extraña enfermedad.<p>

Un segundo después el rey había vuelto la mirada hacia la cama encontrándose con los ojos del príncipe. La conversación termino en ese momento y ambos elfos caminaron hacia la cama, en su padre se podía ver una expresión de alivio en su rostro al ver despertar a su amado hijo. Sus labios pronunciaron su nombre mientras se acercaba. Legolas se sentó, apoyando su espalda en los cojines cuando su padre llego a su lado.

'' ¿Cómo te sientes ion-nin? ''

'' ¿Qué paso? ''

''Te has desmayado debido al cansancio acumulado'' aclaro el médico.

''No has dormido bien desde las últimas dos semanas ¿verdad? '' continuo hablando el rey

'' ¿Cómo lo sabes? ''

''Te conozco Legolas''. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

''Tendrás que descansar si quieres recupérate pronto mi príncipe'' dijo Atarséro

''No harás de guardia en los próximos días, así como tampoco saldrás con la patrulla de cacería hasta que te recuperes'' ordeno Thranduil '' ¿de acuerdo?''

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza. No podía negarlo, no se sentía de todo bien, estaba cansado y algo aturdido por todo lo que estaba pasando; además, no se sentía con ganas de encontrarse con Gildor de nuevo por los pasillos incluso con Eleonor que solamente le echaría en cara por lo de la caja.

''Avisare para que te traigan el desayuno mañana por la mañana''

''Si me permite mi señor, regresar mañana para ver cómo sigue'' pregunto el médico.

''Todas las veces que necesites'' contesto el elfo rubio.

Atarséro hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se retiró de la habitación. ''descansa ion-nin'' finalizo el rey dando un tierno beso en la frente del joven elfo. Se volvió sobre sus pies y salió por las puertas desapareciendo del umbral de la habitación.

Legolas soltó un suspiro, no le gustaba el hecho de estar en su habitación todo el día, pero prefería quedarse ahí a volverse a encontrar a Gildor. Ese elfo comenzaba a ser una pesadilla para él.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:**

Gildor, el consejero del rey caminaba a tempranas horas de la mañana por una de los innumerables pasillos del palacio. No se escuchaba ni una sola alma. Al doblar a la derecha se encontró con una elfa, que a juzgar por sus ropas demasiado sencillas era un sirvienta. Salió de una de las puertas que daban al interior de las cocinas, en sus manos traía una bandeja plateada con un plato de comida tapado con un cloche (cubreplatos); también había utensilios, una servilleta de tela y dos vasos de cristal: uno contenía jugo y el otro agua. Al percatarse la elfa de su existencia le sonrió.

''mmm… no debiste molestarte'' dijo Gildor con tono divertido.

''Es para el príncipe''

'' ¿El príncipe? ''

''Si, le ordenaron tomar reposo durante los próximos días''

''…. ¿No olvidas algo? '' invento el consejero

'' ¡Ha! Es cierto, Cómo soy tan tonta '' dijo girando para volver a cruzar las puertas.

''Déjame ayudarte…''

Tomando así la charola en sus manos. En cuanto la elfa desapareció del umbral se las arregló para sujetarla con una sola mano mientras que con la otra saco un pequeño frasco color morado cristalino. Lo destapo utilizando sus dientes y vertió unas gotas en el jugo; el color morado de las gotas desapareció mezclándose con el jugo.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y apareció la elfa con un pequeño plato con panecillos, los puso sobre la bandeja para después tomarla entre sus manos. '' muchas gracias Gildor ''

''Gracias a ti''

La elfa estuvo a punto de preguntarle porque le dio las gracias pero se detuvo al ver que se iba en pocos segundo ya estaba a varios metros de donde se encontraba. Se encogió de hombros y continúo con su camino a la habitación del príncipe. Se detuvo frente a las puertas y toco, no hubo respuesta así que entro con cuidado tratando de hacer el menor ruido. Legolas dormía en su cama inconsciente de la presencia de ella. Coloco con cuidado la charola sobre la mesita de alado de la cama. Giro sobre sus pies y salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Legolas despertó de sus sueños, miro que a su lado había sido puesta una bandeja con el desayuno preparado para él. Se sentó en su cama y aun debajo de las cobijas, tomo la charola y la puso sobre sus piernas de manera que pudiera comer sin ninguna molestia. Panecillos de mantequilla, unos huevos fritos acompañados de un poco de fruta; fue lo que ingirió sin olvidar el jugo y el agua para bajarse los alimentos.<p>

Al terminar puso de vuelta la charola en la mesilla de alado. Eran cerca del medio día o al menos eso pensaba, se quedó un rato sentado, la mayor parte del tiempo su padre sabía lo que hacía o lo que ocurría, ¿sabía del ataque de Gildor? No era una pregunta que pudiera responder demasiado fácil, ni siquiera sabía si quería saber la respuesta. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos que lo atormentaban. Se levantó de la cama dispuesto a ir al librero por un libro para tener algo que hacer mientras estaba en su habitación.

Camino hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Pasaba enfrente de su escritorio cuando de pronto se sintió mareado, se apoyó en el escritorio pues la recamara no dejaba de dar vueltas a su alrededor; se sentía cada vez más débil. Sus piernas perdían fuerzas y unos segundos después se doblaron provocando que cayera al suelo, su respiración se hizo cada vez más tensa, un calor comenzó inundar la habitación cuando de pronto….

La puerta de la recamara se abrió apareciendo un elfo en el umbral. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y camino hacia el interior en dirección en donde se encontraba. Legolas recargo la espalda contra el escritorio; entre las borrosas siluetas que lograba percibir apareció un elfo enfrente de él que no logro reconocer sino hasta que estuvo en cuclillas a unos centímetros de el: Gildor.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al percatarse de lo cerca que se encontraba de el con una sonrisa fría en su rostro. Trato de alejarse lo más rápido posible pero su esfuerzo fue inútil, lo único que logro conseguir fue que el consejero se riera de él; esa risa estrepitosa que tanto odiaba. Al terminar de reír hablo fríamente, se podía escuchar un tono de crueldad en sus palabras.

'' ¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya?... yo siempre gano el juego y esta vez no será la excepción…'' saco una daga desde detrás de su espalda y la movía entra sus dedos ''que triste… que triste que el príncipe del Bosque Negro no haya querido seguir viviendo, prefirió irse con su madre difunta…''

El príncipe abrió la boca en sorpresa, otra carcajada se dejó escuchar, ''tú no te saldrás con la tuya Gildor''

'' ¿Ha no? ¿Quién me detendrá? ¿Tus amigos?... ellos ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí ''

Tenía razón. Seguramente nadie sabría que Gildor, el consejero del rey estaba en su habitación con malas intenciones y Legolas se encontraba indefenso. Estaba solo.

'' Ha llegado la hora del final hermosura… despídete de tu vida'' dijo el consejero con crueldad. Le tomo una de sus muñecas con más fuerza de la que necesitaba. El joven príncipe trato de soltarse pero no tenía suficiente fuerza comparada con la de Gildor; sintió como era puesta la daga sobre su muñecas y presionada profundamente causando que empezara a sangrar instantáneamente, sin embargo, no sintió ni una sola punzada del dolor que normalmente debería de haber sentido con cualquier cortada. El consejero soltó su mano para continuar con la otra haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

La sangre corría por sus manos y manchaba sus ropas de un color escarlata cuando Gildor se fue de la habitación. Aun sin sentir dolor podía sentir como perdía su fuerza si es que aún le quedaban. El calor que había sentido se desvaneció por completo siendo reemplazado por un frio mortal, señal de que la vida le era arrebatada, dejándolo en completa oscuridad.

Todo estaba en tinieblas, el fin estaba ya muy cerca; no veía nada, no olía nada, no sentía nada, la oscuridad lo invadía por completo. Una voz llego a sus oídos, era una voz desesperada que decía su nombre…

El medico había llegado para ver como seguía y al no escuchar respuesta cuando llamo a la puerta entro para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. No lo estaba. Al ver a Legolas en el suelo inconsciente y desangrándose, no perdió ni un solo segundo, corrió hasta donde estaba y se aseguró de que aún estaba con vida. Reviso sus muñecas, las heridas eran demasiado profundas tendría que coserlo para evitar que la sangre siguiera derramándose.

Lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo llevo a la cama donde lo recostó, busco en su bolsa lo que necesitaría. Hizo un torniquete por encima de sus muñecas para evitar que siguiera saliendo sangre, las cosió con extremo cuidado, aplico unas hierbas sobre las suturas y finalmente las vendo.

**Continuara….**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Como se habrán dado cuenta normalmente no pongo comentarios míos pero esta vez es la excepción ¿Qué porque? Pues verán tengo dos cositas que decirles, primero: me hicieron una pregunta en los comentarios que ustedes me hacen y simplemente no me pude resistir a la idea de que se quedaran con la duda, así que aquí está la respuesta….**

**¿Por qué Legolas no le había dicho a su padre lo que estaba ocurriendo?**

**Por miedo, miedo a no saber lo que lo que pasara si su padre o los demás elfos se enteraran; un elfo guerrero, con muchas habilidades y no es cualquier elfo, es el príncipe del Bosque Negro; sea atacado o víctima de un elfo que rara vez ha utilizado una espada. Imagínate que eres atacado (por así decirlo) por un amigo de tus padres, ya estas totalmente deprimid por ese simple hecho y tu orgullo, dignidad o autoestima esta por el suelo; agrégale que tus padres no saben si creerte o no pues el atacante es buen amigo de ellos y no hay pruebas que demuestren que fue verdad; ahora súmale que toda la gente que te conoce se enterara d lo que paso, hablarían de ti a tus espaldas y te hicieran el raro (dicho de una manera bonita). Que feo ¿no? sí que pase esto depende de que les digas o no a tus padres ¿se lo dirías?**

**Por otro lado la segunda cosa que les quería comentar era…. PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ¡GRAN FINAL!**

**Mientras tanto espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10:<strong>

Los siguientes dos días pasaron extremadamente lentos tanto para el médico, que no se apartaba del príncipe por su seguridad; como para el rey de los elfos que no había momento alguno sin preocupación hasta ver que su hijo despertara, aunque no tenía la menor duda de que lo haría. Quería estar a su lado a cada momento pero eso era imposible, así que tenía que conformarse con los ratos libres que tenía. De igual manera Aldorn, Eleonor y Elien, sus amigos más cercanos también se daban el tiempo para ir a verlo, estaban desconcertados por lo sucedido; no sabían si creer realmente en la idea de que Legolas se había intentado quitar la vida, y se era cierto ¿Cuál era la razón?

La mañana era fría. El invierno se acercaba pronto, pero al ser elfos no les afectaba en lo más mínimo. Thranduil como en los dos días anteriores, antes de empezar con sus labores diarias se dirigió a la recamara de su hijo para darle los buenos días, creía ciegamente en que su hijo lo escucharía en sus sueños.

Entro en la habitación, el medico estaba ahí como todos los días. Se acercó a la cama donde Legolas yacía, su rostro era pálido debido a la falta de sangre en él, sus rubios cabellos no brillaban como antes, y sus muñecas habían sido vendadas. Se sentó en una silla que previamente había sido colocada a un lado de la cama. El rey acaricio lentamente sus cabellos demostrando amor, a la vez que le susurraba ''Buenos días mi pequeño príncipe… ''

El joven príncipe parpadeo varias veces hasta que sus ojos se pudieran acostumbrar a la luz de la habitación. A su lado derecho estaba su padre, en sus ojos se podía ver agotamiento preocupación que a su vez se iban desvaneciendo al ver que su hijo volvía en sí; poco más allá se encontraba Atarséro, observando desde lejos lo que sucedía a tan solo u par de metros.

'' Ada '' un susurro salió de los labios del príncipe que apenas pudo ser escuchado, pero gracias a las habilidades de los elfos fue escuchado claramente por el rey. El padre acaricio con ternura el cabello de su hijo a la vez que le decía: ''aquí estoy ion-nin… aquí estoy ''

Legolas trato de sentarse y el rey no dudo ni un segundo en ayudarlo sin que le fuera pedido. El joven elfo no podía imaginar lo que su padre estaría pensando, seguramente pensaría en que verdaderamente él se había intentado quitar la vida; no podía permitir que pensara eso, no de él.

'' Ada, yo no…. ''

'' Lo se pequeño…'' al ver la expresión de sorpresa del rostro de su hijo decidió continuar ''… Atarséro encontró restos de una droga en el vaso de jugo, además, no había ningún cuchillo cercas de donde estabas. Eso prueba que no fuiste tú. ''

El príncipe miro al médico en cuanto escucho esas palabras. Estaba agradecido de que se hubiera dado cuenta y le dijera a su padre.

'' ¿Quién fue Legolas?...'' pregunto el rey.

No sabía que contestarle, no estaba seguro de decirle que Gildor fue. Miro sus muñecas buscando una respuesta, pero la duda solo crecía cada vez más en su mente. Thranduil al ver la inseguridad de Legolas le acaricio el cabello para después poner sobre las manos del príncipe sus propias manos. ''Entiende que solo si me dices su nombre podre darle su merecido ¿Recuerdas nuestra ley más importante? ''

''Cuidarnos los unos a los otros…''

''Cualquier acto que amenace la seguridad del pueblo será castigado con el exilio… Necesito que me digas quien fue ion-nin, solo de esa forma el pueblo estará a salvo, tu estarás a salvo…''

Reflexiono un par de segundos en las palabras de su padre. ''Gildor… ''

El rey del Bosque Negro se quedó sin palabras al escuchar el nombre del consejero, no dudada de lo que su hijo le decía, pero aun así no entendía por que Gildor haría algo como eso.

'' ¿No me crees? '' pregunto el joven elfo, sacando de sus pensamientos al elfo.

''Claro que te creo ion-nin, lo que no puedo entender es ¿Por qué lo hizo? ''

''Descubrí su secreto''

'' ¿Cual secreto? ''

'' Realmente fue el quien violo a Elwin, la hermana de Eleonor…''

* * *

><p>TOC TOC, en cuanto Legolas escucho el llamado en la puerta, cerró el libro que estaba leyendo; vio como Atarséro camino hasta la puerta, al abrirla fue atropellado por tres jóvenes elfos que adentraban en la habitación. Eleonor iba al frente, Elien y Aldorn la siguieron hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el príncipe.<p>

'' ¡Legolas! '' grito la elfa.

'' ¿Qué crees que ha pasado? '' continuo Aldorn con voz emocionada. El rubio no necesito pensar en una respuesta, Eleonor continuo hablando sin dejar que el príncipe respondiera. El medico salió de la habitación sin producir el menor ruido, dejando a los jóvenes a solas.

'' Tu padre a exiliado a Gildor ¡Puedes creerlo! ''

La euforia se podía escuchar en cada una de las palabras que decía. Por otro lado, Legolas se alegró de lo que escuchaba, después de tanto tiempo Gildor seria castigado por sus crímenes, era como si todos los problemas se hubieran desvanecido por arte de magia, siendo reemplazados por verdadera alegría; no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así de bien. Y pensar que Gildor tuvo que tratar de matarlo para que fuera exiliado. Bueno, al menos algo muy bueno había salido se eso.

'' ¡Fue fantástico! Hubieras visto cuando se puso de rodillas ante el rey pidiendo perdón''

'' Y ¿Qué paso?... ''

'' El rey le contesto que era un idiota si pensaba que sería perdonado, que sus crímenes cometidos merecían algo peor que el exilio ''dijo Aldorn '' pero al ser un elfo lo dejaría vivir con la condición de que no volviera a poner un pie en el reino, y que si lo hacía no encontraría la paz y el descanso en ningún lugar a donde fuera ''

''Entonces dio media vuelta e iba a tomar el caballo cuando el rey ¡Le dijo que no! que no se llevaría ningún caballo puesto que ha perdido todos los privilegios que tenía, así que se fue caminando ¡Sin nada! Solamente se llevó sus armas ''

Los cuatro amigos sonreían, sentían una gran alegría en sus corazones; sin comida ni agua seguramente Gildor moriría en un par de días en el bosque, y por fin todo sería como antes. legolas miro a cada uno de sus amigos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Al llagar el turno de Elien noto como su sonrisa se fue apagando y sus ojos mostraban una inquietud que pocas veces la había visto en él; ahora que lo pensaba no había producido ni una sola palabra en toda la tarde….

**Continuara….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Como todo lo que comienza debe de terminar algún día, y es historia no es la excepción….**

**GRAN FINAL**

La sonrisa de Elien desapareció de su rostro y sus ojos mostraban una inquietud que pocas veces había notado en él. El resto del tiempo en el que estuvieron sus amigos se la paso pensando en lo que podría estar pasando con Elien, hizo lo mejor que pudo para que Aldorn y Eleonor no se dieran cuenta de sus pensamientos; no fue muy difícil, estaban demasiado entretenidos contando todos y cada uno de los detalles de cómo su padre había exiliado a Gildor.

Pasaron varias horas después cuando decidieron irse, se despidieron de Legolas y caminaron hacia la puerta; antes de salir de la habitación, el príncipe fijo su mirada en Elien y él lo miraba también todavía con la inquietud. ''Elien, ¿puedes quedarte? ''

El elfo asintió con la cabeza y después de que Eleonor y Aldorn se hubieran despedido de Legolas y salido de la habitación, cerró la puerta y camino hacia donde estaba el príncipe. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cercas el rubio pregunto '' ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Qué te inquieta tanto? ''

''… El otro día, cuando Gildor intento matarte…. todos estaban tan distraídos que aproveche la oportunidad y entre a su casa para buscar la caja para poder delatarlo…. '' comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila que traía en la mano, no tardó mucho en encontrar lo que estaba buscando y se lo entrego al príncipe. Era la caja que contenía los mechones de cabello. ''Ahora entiendo a qué se refería Eleonor con lo del mechón rubio…. Lo lamento mucho... no sabía que tú también… '' Su voz se fue apagando hasta que ya no se escuchó más dejando la habitación en total silencio.

Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta al príncipe, no sabía que decir. Fijo su vista en la cajita que tenía en sus manos; Aldorn lo sabía todo, lo había descubierto todo ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Gildor a estas alturas ya estaría muy lejos del palacio, ya no tenía que preocuparse por eso; en cuanto a lo de que sus amigos se enteraron todavía no estaba muy seguro de que hacer, no quería hablar de ese tema con ellos pero era peor que ellos hablaran de ello con otros elfos, ¿Y si llegaba a oídos de su padre? ¿Y si ya lo sabía?

El silencio crecía y crecía con cada segundo que pasaba, junto aumentaba en gran medida la incomodidad entre los amigos.

Elien camino hacia la puerta en silencio; justo antes de abrir la puerta se giró para mirar por última vez a Legolas que parecía mirar la cajita perdido en sus pensamientos, '' Te doy un consejo… '' dijo el elfo a la vez que el príncipe volvía a poner su atención en el elfo '' Dile a tu padre… él te apoyara…''

'' ¿Es lo que tu arias?... ''

''Por supuesto, los padres son los que más te pueden ayudar y siempre van a estar ahí para apoyarte ''

El rubio asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a lo dicho por Elien. Un segundo después, el elfo salía por la puerta desapareciendo así de la habitación. Legolas soltó un respiro en cuando se encontró solo, abrió la caja. No se sorprendió al ver su mechón entre los demás cabellos, de sabía que Elien tenía toda la razón; era el momento para decirle a su padre lo sucedido con Gildor, no podía esperar más tiempo de lo que ya había esperado.

Se levantó, busco sus botas cafeces y se las puso. Tomo el mechón rubio en una de sus manos y en la otra la cajita para después salir de la habitación. Camino por varios pasillos antes de llegar a su destino: la oficina de su padre. Ya frente a las puertas levanto una mano para llamar. En ese momento sintió que el estómago se le revolvía de los nervios que sentía, era el momento que durante tanto tiempo había deseado que no llegara; pero al fin había llegado, no era momento de echarse para atrás, ya estaba ahí y le tenía que decir.

Una voz desde el interior se escuchó que le daba el permiso de entrar. Respiro profundamente y abrió la puerta y entro. Un elfo rubio estaba detrás del escritorio leyendo unos papeles. Levanto la vista para ver al elfo que se presentaba ante él, al hacerlo se percató de que no era cualquier elfo si no que era su hijo, '' ¡Legolas! Deberías estar descansando… ''

'' ¿Puedo hablar contigo? ''

'' ¿De qué quieres hablar? '' dijo mientras dejaba los papeles sobre el escritorio, se levantó de su haciendo, camino un par de pasos hasta una mesita con algunas botellas de vino, lleno su copa con un vino dulce y bebió un sorbo.

Legolas sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez más…. El momento había llegado.

'' ¿Sabes por qué Gildor intento matarme? ''

'' Tú me dijiste porque habías descubierto que fue el quien violo a Elwin ''

El príncipe bajo la mirada a sus manos donde se encontraba la cajita. Con un solo movimiento se la entregó a su padre quien la tomo en sus manos sin saber exactamente lo que debía de esperar. Dejo la copa de vino sobre el escritorio para poder utilizar ambas manos. Abrió lentamente la caja. Se sorprendió al ver su contenido. Miro a su hijo en busca de una respuesta.

''Lo saque de la casa de Gildor '' comenzó a explicar el joven elfo, decidió ocultar los nombres de sus amigos por seguridad ''Estaba buscando alguna prueba que lo delatara… Gildor se dio cuenta de que yo la tenía y por eso intento matarme… ''

''… ''

''… No solamente ataco la hermana de Eleonor, también a muchos más… ''

El rey escuchaba atentamente a su hijo mientras miraba los nombres en los listones de cada uno de los mechones. Se sorprendía de todo lo que escuchaba pero aun así, creía ciegamente en lo que su hijo le decía.

''… Falta uno más… '' continuo diciendo.

Aún tenía el mechón rubio en su mano. Extendió su mano para que su padre pudiera verlo. El rey se quedó atónito ante lo que vio; los ojos del príncipe se llenaban rápidamente de lágrimas a la vez que le entregaba el mechón de cabello a su padre. Thranduil se quedó sin palabras, estaba horrorizado; sabía que algo le había ocurrido a su hijo por la forma en que se comportaba, pero nunca paso por su mente que Gildor había lastimado de tal manera a su hijo.

No pudo hacer más que abrazar a Legolas, quien respondió de la misma manera, aferrándose a los brazos de su padre, mientras le susurraba en el oído ''No te preocupes pequeño… todo estará bien… todo será mejor a partir de ahora… Yo estoy aquí… ya no estarás solo…''

El joven elfo sintió como si un peso le fuera quitado de encima, estaba hecho, le había dicho a su padre. En ese momento todo, el miedo que había estado sintiendo desde el ataque de Gildor, la presión y el enojo de tanto tiempo no tuvieron piedad de él; las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Después de casi un mes ya no tenía que preocuparse por el consejero, o mejor dicho el ex consejero; ya no sentía presión, ni temor pues sabía que estaría a salvo ahora. No estaba solo, tenía el apoyo de su padre; las pesadillas ya no lo atormentaría por las noches.

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores!**

**Después de varios meces he aquí el final, espero que les haya gustado tanto como me ha gustado a mí, al principio no tenia planeado que el final fuera así, pero creo que no quedo tan mal. Quiero darles las GRACIAS por todos los reviews que escribieron, son muy importantes para mí, aunque sea un simple me gusto. GRACIAS a todos los que estuvieron siguiendo la historia durante su transcurso, y sobre todo quiero darles las GRACIAS por a ver leído la historia y a ver llegado hasta el final; es algo que me hace muy feliz.**

**Si tienes algunas preguntas o cositas que no entiendas, o simplemente quieres dar tu opinión. Recuerda que tus reviews son siempre bienvenidos :) Bueno queridos lectores nos leeremos luego ;) **

**Guest**_**: **__personalmente quiero darte las gracias por todos los reviews que escribiste, leí todos y cada uno de ellos, fueron una de las varias motivaciones que tenía para seguir con la historia. Me alegra mucho que hayas estado siguiendo la historia desde los primeros capítulos. Espero que te haya gustado el final después de tanto que lo habías estado esperando ;) Saludos, nos leemos luego :)_


End file.
